Как все было на самом деле
by DANKO aka Rekka Shinen
Summary: То,что было в кинотеатре–это красивая сказочка с хорошим концом.Но представляете,сколько всего было вырезано и,что еще хуже,переиначено в погоне за PG!И теперь,когда PG сопят в своих люльках,вот вам подлинная история того,что было после побега Флинна...


Да, да, то, что вы видели на экранах кинотеатров – это красивая сказочка с хорошим концом. А на самом деле!.. Нет, конечно, конец у этой истории все равно хороший! Но вы представляете, сколько всего было вырезано и, что еще хуже, _переиначено_ в погоне за низким возрастным рейтингом? Конец-то был совсем другим! И теперь, когда «дети в сопровождении родителей» сопят в своих люльках, вот вам подлинная история того, что же произошло после того, как Макс успешно устроил мне побег…

— Рапунцель! – Флинн ловко взобрался на подоконник. – Как хорошо! Я боялся, что не найду тебя, и…

Он спрыгнул на пол и огляделся, чтобы увидеть Рапунцель, прикованную к лестничному столбу самыми настоящими цепями, с кляпом во рту. От изумления парень даже не сразу сообразил, что происходит.

— Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, так ты говорил? – услышал он голос, полный холодной насмешки. Перед ним, словно из под земли, возникла высокая женщина с копной иссиня-черных волос. Ее серые глаза излучали такую ненависть, что, казалось, способны превратить в лед все вокруг. В руке она держала горящую головню.

Флинн рванулся было, чтобы обойти женщину, но та нацелила огонь в шею Рапунцель, и пришлось остановиться.

— Уйди! – велел Флинн, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что сможет справиться со всем, что бы ни попыталась сотворить эта ведьма.

— Смотри на свой «свет», Флинн Райдер, – зловеще прошипела женщина. – Смотри хорошенько! Потому что прозрел ты слишком поздно!

И резким движением ткнула головней парня в лицо. Удар пришелся по глазам и лбу, Флинн взвыл от боли и, закрыв раны руками, рухнул на пол. Как издалека он слышал невнятные крики девушки, которую любил больше всего на свете, звон цепей и гневный голос злыдни, которую Рапунцель называла матерью. Дальше был звук отодвигающейся плиты, голоса стали спускаться куда-то вниз – наверное, у башни была потайная лестница.

— Пустите меня! – раздался звонкий визг Рапунцель – видимо, она смогла избавиться от кляпа во рту. – Пустите немедленно!

Неужели строгость этой женщины такова, что даже родная дочь обращается к ней на «вы»? Ведьма она и есть!

— Бесполезно бороться со мной, девочка!

Далеко внизу хлопнула дверь, и теперь голоса доносились с улицы.

— Вы не сможете отрицать того, что это я – пропавшая принцесса! Я найду способ известить Короля и Королеву! Вы пожалеете…

— Не мни о себе того, что…

Но голоса пропали. Сознание Флинна поплыло. Он уже не чувствовал боли, но, кажется, пострадал сильнее, чем ожидал. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные точки, верхняя часть лица не ощущалась вовсе. А мысли были только об одном: Рапунцель – пропавшая принцесса! За два дня знакомства он, конечно, успел узнать, что эта девушка не лишена странных фантазий, но нафантазировать _такое_ вряд ли могла. Нужно спасти ее от этой женщины. Но тело словно налилось свинцом и не желало слушаться.

— Рапунцель…

Флинн заставил себя двигаться. Собирая силы – что же произошло с его лицом, что он слабеет с каждой минутой? – он наугад пополз по полу. Руки наткнулись на что-то холодное и острое – кажется, он видел осколки зеркала, когда только оказался в комнате. Примерно помня, с какой стороны слышал голоса, Флинн, наконец, нашел люк.

Лестница не имела перил, была винтовой, но парень не мог медлить. Не слишком заботясь о безопасности, он скатился по ступенькам настолько быстро, насколько смог. А с улицы уже слышалось беспокойное ржание Максимуса, королевского коня. Максимус! Он-то сможет помочь! Правда, Флинн пока не знал, что именно сможет сделать эта на удивление смышленая животина.

— Макс! – Флинн вывалился из двери башни, и конь мгновенно оказался рядом с ним. Он топтался вокруг, громко фыркая, парень чувствовал, что Максимус пытается мордой поддеть его, чтобы помочь подняться. Нащупав узду, Флинн подтянулся и встал, вцепившись в гриву коня. Найдя стремена, он взобрался в седло. Сидеть прямо было сложно. Клонило в сон. Но нужно было спасти Рапунцель! И мысль появилась так неожиданно, что от удивления Флинну показалось, что вернулось зрение.

— Макс, Рапунцель – принцесса, которую все так долго искали, – прошептал он, не имея сил говорить громче. В ответ конь удивленно фыркнул. – Нужно вернуть ее родителям. Скачи во дворец! Я должен рассказать Королю…

Да, это решение казалось верным. Не видя ничего вокруг, сам Флинн вряд ли смог бы чем-то помочь Рапунцель. И, не надеясь за узду, он обхватил шею коня руками. Максимус сорвался с места и полетел, обгоняя ветер. Даже животное понимало, что происходит. Флинну оставалось только надеяться, что он продержится в сознании до приезда во дворец. Даже _понимая_, вряд ли Максимус _сможет_ объяснить что-то Королю и Королеве.

И очень-очень-_очень_ быстро земля под копытами коня сменилась камнем мостовой, Флинн понял это по звуку. Эта ведьма не могла увести Рапунцель далеко. Если сейчас все пройдет гладко, то их быстро найдут!.. Максимус, что, скачет вверх по ступенькам? Флинн услышал возмущенные голоса стражников, кажется, кто-то пытался бежать за ними. Парню оставалось только поражаться тому, на что способен хорошо обученный конь.

Король в это время в присутствии всего гарнизона королевской стражи как раз отчитывал их начальника за побег приговоренного вора, когда этот самый вор верхом на королевском коне въехал во двор замка. Хотя, кажется, это конь въехал, а вор вот-вот вывалится из седла. Впрочем, едва начальник стражи об этом подумал, так и произошло.

— Райдер! – возмущенно вскричал он и рванул к бывшему арестанту, но Максимус решительно преградил ему дорогу.

— Что здесь творится? – гневно спросил Король.

— Принцесса…

И Король, и начальник стражи ошалело уставились на лежащего в ногах коня Флинна. Рядовые стражники, следуя уставу, старательно делали вид, что ничего не происходит.

— …в беде, – парень, опираясь на сильные ноги Максимуса, сел на колени. Он сомневался, что сможет стоять. – Ваше Величество… Принцесса… Она в лесу. Макс… Максимус сможет привести, – и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Короля. Впрочем, произошло это по инерции, парень тут же вспомнил, что может видеть только черноту и разноцветные точки.

— Лекаря! – вскричал Король не терпящим возражения тоном, увидев свежие раны на лице Флинна, и два лакея, ожидавшие на балконе у входа в замок, с низкого старта рванули выполнять приказ. В глазах Короля этот человек, Флинн Райдер, мог быть трижды вором и сколько угодно ловким обманщиком, но сейчас он говорил _о королевской дочери_! Его слова запросто могли оказаться выдумкой, но не проверить было нельзя.

— Ваше Величество? – начальник стражи с сомнением посмотрел на монарха, но Король одарил его таким взглядом, что возражать расхотелось.

— Собирай отряд! Немедленно! Я отправлюсь с вами!

Начальник стражи отсалютовал и распустил ожидавший гарнизон, оставив лишь десятерых. Раздав необходимые указания, он взял Максимуса под уздцы и отправился в конюшню. И буквально через мгновение во двор вышел королевский врач в сопровождении лакеев.

— Сообщите вашей Королеве, что я отправляюсь искать Принцессу! – отдал Король новый приказ, и лакеи снова ретировались.

А лекарь уже помог Флинну добраться до каменной скамьи под балконом замка, где уложил его и принялся осматривать раны.

— Если ты сказал правду, Флинн Райдер, я дам тебе все, что только будет в моих силах! – возвестил Король.

А в лесу Рапунцель безуспешно пыталась освободиться из плена – иначе уже и не назовешь – женщины, которую восемнадцать лет считала матерью. Готель освободила девушку от цепей, но теперь буквально тащила ее за волосы, держала крепко, и каждая попытка вырваться была болезненной, но Рапунцель не оставляла надежды.

Ах, если бы у нее было больше сил! Первым делом она бы рванула обратно в башню. Никогда Рапунцель не забудет этот крик Юджина, как ему, должно быть, было больно, когда Готель ударила его огнем в лицо. Что с ним? Нужно убедиться, что он в порядке! А потом… Потом они бы вместе отправились к Королю и Королеве, чтобы объявить им, что Принцесса, наконец, увидела их зов.

— Прекрати пытаться сбежать, Рапунцель! – рявкнула Готель, дернув девушку за волосы.

— Я никогда не оставлю попыток сбежать от вас! – дерзко заявила та в ответ.

— Глупая, ты так ничего и не поняла! – рассмеялась женщина. – Здесь ты никому не нужна, Король и Королева не знают о тебе.

— Юджин! Юджин найдет меня!

— Этот негодяй? Да куда уж! Где он? А? Он бы уже давно нас догнал, будь у него хоть малейшее…

Но Готель не договорила. Издалека послышалось лошадиное ржание. Увидев страх и ужас в глазах матери, Рапунцель с усмешкой воззрилась на нее, а в следующий миг закричала:

— Юджин! Юджин, сюда!

Но Готель снова дернула ее за волосы и рванула дальше в чащу, и девушка была вынуждена бежать за ней, чтобы не упасть. Но радость уже распирала ее изнутри: на коне Юджин в миг догонит их! И не сделали женщины и десяти шагов, как дорогу им преградил начальник королевской стражи верхом на Максимусе. Конь фыркал и рыл копытами землю, испепеляя Готель взглядом, из его ноздрей валил пар – так быстро он никогда в жизни не скакал.

Рапунцель была удивлена, увидев начальника стражи. Где же тогда Юджин? Обернувшись, она увидела еще несколько всадников, среди которых был и Король. От волнения сердце девушки забилось быстрее, она почувствовала, как ослабла хватка Готель. Едва Король спешился, Рапунцель рванула к нему, но остановилась в шаге.

Король долго рассматривал стоящую перед ним девушку. Это о ней говорил Флинн Райдер? Невольно его взгляд скользнул по удивительно длинным волосам Рапунцель, которые заканчивались в руках женщины, беспомощно взирающей на начальника стражи. В этот момент женщина обернулась и ахнула.

— Я узнал тебя! – гневно возвестил Король, и Готель затряслась от страха. Он помнил лицо этой женщины. Это она в ту ночь была в королевской спальне. Это лицо он не забудет никогда!

Король снова взглянул на Рапунцель. У нее были зеленые глаза, как у Королевы, и эти прекрасные золотые локоны, дар волшебного цветка, который исцелил Королеву… У монарха больше не было сомнений, Флинн Райдер сказал правду. Эта девушка была так похожа на свою мать.

Не медля больше ни минуты, Король заключил Рапунцель в объятья, каких девушка никогда раньше не знала. Готель тоже обнимала ее, но как велика оказалась разница этих объятий!

— Если бы не тот юноша и, – Король вдруг обнаружил, что ему странно говорить такие вещи, – и этот конь, мы бы…

— Юджин? – удивленно воскликнула Рапунцель. Так это Юджин привел их всех сюда? Должно быть, он услышал… Но где же он сам? – Где он? Где Флинн Райдер? С ним все хорошо?

Настало время Короля удивляться. Ах, как много ему предстоит узнать о дочери! Например, как получилось, что она знакома с вором. Но в глазах Рапунцель читался такое сильное волнение… Что это, черт возьми, значит?

— Королевский лекарь занимается им. Думается, все будет хорошо, – ответил Король, но Рапунцель это не успокоило.

— Лекарь? Пожалуйста, отведите меня к нему! – взмолилась она. – Мои волосы! Я могу исцелить его!

Удивление Короля отразилось на его лице. Волосы?

— Ах, исцелить? – раздался смех Готель, которая все никак не выпускала волос Рапунцель из рук. – Нет, цветочек, ты будешь петь только для меня! А если не для меня, – в ее руке блеснул кинжал. Начальник стражи – и Максимус – слишком поздно это увидели. – То и не для кого больше!

Но все, что услышала Рапунцель, – это свист кинжала. Дернув девушку за волосы, Готель рванула кинжалом по ним! Больше половины волос было отрезано, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы они все потемнели. Ведьма зашлась в истерическом хохоте, ее красота исчезла на глазах, открыв взорам уродливую, сморщенную старуху. Готель швырнула кинжал в сторону Короля, но клинок пролетел далеко от монарха.

— Нет! – всхлипнула Рапунцель, с горечью уставившись на свои потемневшие волосы, которые теперь едва касались земли. Начальник стражи прыгнул на старуху, чтобы скрутить ее, но тут же понял, что прижал к земле лишь тонкую материю ее дорожного плаща. Поднявшись, он обнаружил только прах.

— Девочка моя, – сердце Короля сжалось от горя, когда он увидел слезы Рапунцель. – Пойдем, – он нежно приобнял ее за плечи. – Пойдем, мы вернемся _домой_.

Монарх усадил Принцессу на своего коня впереди себя, а затем взобрался в седло сам. Всю дорогу до замка Рапунцель не переставала плакать. Хоть Король и не знал, с чем именно связана грусть девушки, он искренне переживал, что, кажется, ничем не может помочь.

— Юджин!

Едва оказавшись во дворе замка, Рапунцель спрыгнула с коня и рванула к Флинну, который лежал на скамейке. Рядом стоял лекарь, определенно дожидавшийся возвращения Короля. В этот же миг во двор выбежала взволнованная Королева. Не без удивления монаршая чета наблюдала за происходящим.

— Рапунцель? – Флинн повернул голову в сторону девушки, и она увидела его покрасневшее от ожогов лицо. А его глаза… Он смотрел на нее, но ее не видел!

— О, нет! Что случилось? – Принцесса упала на колени у скамейки.

— Глаза я смог спасти, – последовал ответ лекаря. – Но видеть он больше никогда не сможет.

Услышав известие, Король погрустнел. Этот юноша помог найти Принцессу, Король и Королева были обязаны ему, и как жаль, что вернуть ему зрение было не в их силах!

— О, Юджин! – Рапунцель заплакала сильнее и уткнулась в плечо Флинна. – Это все из-за меня! Это я виновата!

— Не надо, Рапунцель, – произнес Флинн, неуверенно касаясь рукой щеки девушки. – Не плач. Все будет хорошо!

Рапунцель крепко обняла его.

— Она… Она обрезала мои волосы! Я не смогу…не смогу исцелить тебя!

Король и Королева удивленно переглянулись. И то, что Принцесса явно _более_, чем знакома с этим вором уже не удивляло. Почему слова «волосы» и «исцелить» звучат в одном предложении?

— Знаешь, в историях о Флиннигане Райдере, – попытался отшутиться Флинн, но Рапунцель легонько коснулась его губ своими губами, не дав договорить. Аккуратный, нерешительный поцелуй, который длился всего мгновение, но парень понял, что отдал бы кроме зрения еще руки и ноги, лишь бы снова ощутить это.

— Солнца яркий луч, путь найди во мгле! Я прошу, верни, что так желанно мне, – в отчаянии запела Рапунцель. Она коснулась лба Флинна своим, и он взял ее за руку. – Раны исцели, жизни свет, – всхлип, – пролей! Я прошу, верни, что так желанно мне! Желанно мне…

Слезы катились по щекам Рапунцель. Она сжала руку Флинна, и несколько слезинок упали ему на глаза.

— Ай! – не понимая, что произошло, парень вдруг снова ощутил боль в глазах. Но не такую, как когда Готель ткнула его горящей головней. Эта боль была другая, словно бесконечное тепло разливалось где-то внутри его глаз, а в следующий миг Флинн увидел яркий золотой свет. Такой яркий, что он наверняка ослепил бы, если б парень уже не был слеп.

Флинн резко вскочил и принялся тереть глаза руками, силясь прогнать странные ощущения. И вдруг свет начал меркнуть. Но не в темноту превращался он. Скорее, яркая пелена света становилась прозрачной. Через мгновение Флинн видел перед собой размытые силуэты, у него закружилась голова, а еще через минуту, проморгавшись, парень понял, что видит Рапунцель, которая изумленно глядела на него красными от слез глазами. Ее волосы были теперь каштановыми, как тот обрезанный локон, который она показала ему в лесу. А позади нее стояли изумленные Король и Королева.

— Ой! – не в силах сказать больше ничего другого, Рапунцель бросилась на шею Флинна, залившись звонким смехом. Все еще не понимая, что же произошло, парень тоже обнял ее, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы, длина которых, на его взгляд, все равно оставалась завидной.

— А я не говорил, что мне больше нравятся брюнетки? – полушутя, спросил Флинн и отстранил Рапунцель. Ожоги вокруг глаз и на лбу все еще оставались, но это, ведь, не страшно, правда? Главное, что он теперь здоров! Про отсутствие бровей умолчим тоже…

Флинн приблизил свое лицо к лицу Рапунцель.

— Ты стала моей мечтой, – прошептал он.

— А ты – моей, – ответила она и горячо поцеловала Флинна на глазах у изумленного двора.

Ну а дальше вы знаете. И, хотя Король на самом деле поначалу не очень радовался, что вместе с дочерью сразу получил еще и _меня_, вора и мошенника… Кхм, в общем, в честь возвращения Принцессы был устроен грандиозный праздник, который длился целую неделю. И я действительно плохо помню, что там было. Сыграли ли мы свадьбу? Ну разумеется! После долгих-_долгих_-_**долгих**_ лет уговоров…я, наконец, сказал «да». Уже не так смешно, как в кинотеатре, правда? Разумеется, это _мне_ пришлось уговаривать _Рапунцель_. Что, и _это_ неинтересно? Ну хорошо. На самом деле нам с Рапунцель пришлось уговаривать _Короля_ дать нам свое монаршее благословение. Ну а потом – после того, как отросли обратно мои брови, – мы жили долго и счастливо.


End file.
